


Lying Wounded

by flickawhip



Series: Jessika Carr Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jessika is hurt, you have to help... right?





	Lying Wounded

\- The fall was painful  
\- You could see that  
\- Both women in ring had continued  
\- Glancing desperately at you  
\- You had moved quickly  
\- Pushing yourself up onto the apron to pull Jessika away  
\- She whines softly when you pick her up  
\- “It’s alright… I’ve got you.”  
\- You can’t help softening your voice  
\- You carry her backstage carefully  
\- Hating her cry of pain  
\- She looks so fragile on the bed  
\- Shaken  
\- “I’m right here...”  
\- You move to take her hand  
\- Not caring that you might get into trouble  
\- “I’m here...”  
\- She’s silent as you wait  
\- You move to stroke curled hair from her eyes  
\- “It’ll be okay...”  
\- She looks nervous  
\- You can’t blame her  
\- She’s never been hurt before  
\- It takes time for medics to arrive  
\- For them to sort her out  
\- You don’t leave her side  
\- She whimpers when she stands  
\- Leaning heavily on you even as you move to take her home  
\- She’ll stay with you  
\- Until she’s better


End file.
